


Through The Dark

by cells55



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cells55/pseuds/cells55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny notices something. A short one-shot, written as a belated birthday gift for alittlenutjob. Hope you enjoy, hon :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts).



> This was inspired by Through The Dark by KT Tunstall. I'm not entirely sure it makes sense to anyone but me, but there you go. Hope you enjoy, and thank you for all your lovely feedback <3

It was strange how things could change without him really noticing. Kind of like when he didn't see Danni for a couple of months, and then it seemed like she'd suddenly doubled in height. It was undoubtedly much more gradual than that, but to him, it was a shock. The changes were subtle, creeping, like the slow dawn spreading a warm glow into all corners of a room.

He first noticed it after a huge fight, a blow out of unrivalled proportions that somehow started as a debate about dentistry. They'd had little niggles before - it was _them_ after all, it wasn't a day ending in a y if one of them wasn't a bit riled up about something - but this was their first epic. It spanned hours, took down innocent people in its path (well, Jeremy and Peter, but they should've known better than to try to intervene) and came to an abrupt stop when she had stormed out, slamming the door with great theatricality.

The fight itself had shaken him, sent the usual trail of doubts and insecurities trooping through his mind. So far, so expected.

But he got home that night, and there she was.

No nights spent wondering if she would return; no icy cold recriminations from the other end of the couch; no hovering outside the spare room, too nervous to knock for fear of what reply it would get.

Nope, she was there, sprawled out on the couch, reaching for his embrace as if they hadn't just screamed their lungs at each other mere hours before. She tucked her head beneath his chin, sighed pleasantly, and asked what was for dinner. Simple as that.

His mom had smiled patiently at the story. "Well, Daniel," she had patted his hand. "That's because you're actually in a healthy relationship now."

A gradual change. Something he hadn't noticed.

Then he started to notice it in the silences - comfortable, lazy silences that didn't sting, didn't scrape. He noticed it in the security of being with her, of suddenly not having that worry sitting in the pit of his stomach. There was trust, and respect, and more love than he thought was possible; there was the responsibility that came with having her heart in his care, a responsibility that didn't terrify him but instead left him feeling oddly calm, like he was finally living the life he was supposed to.

There were still times that he felt as if he was navigating unknown terrain, in the dark, in the rain - groping around for something to hold on to, to keep him steady. He figured there would always be times like that.

"Nothing truly good ever comes easily, dear," was his mother's assurance. But actually, the comforting thing was, it was easier than anything had been before. Scary, yes, and nerve-wracking and exciting, but easier. Much, much easier.

So he didn't mind those little changes.

Not when he got to change next to her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914650) by [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/pseuds/alittlenutjob)




End file.
